Shadows of Brothers
by HaleMcCkenna22
Summary: Fitz Grant and Jake Ballard are half brothers that have a falling out when Fitz becomes governor and Jake joins the Navy. When they meet again Jake is a spy for B613 and Fitz is president. Can they rebuild their relationship or will Jake's job to spy on Olivia Pope get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the military jets above him made Jake glance at the dark sky. He hadn't moved from his position on the rocky mountain in the last two days, and his body ached. Jake glanced into the scope on the sniper riffle. The Afghanistan tribal leader he was waiting for was supposed to arrive a day and a half ago, and Jake was beginning to worry. He had begun to worry that the Intel might have been bad, but he was alone on this mission so he had no choice but to wait. Then Jake saw movement about twenty yards away a large jeep appeared in the valley below. Jake sate up a little straighter checked his scope pulled off the safety. The leader had four bodyguards tow in the back seat two the front seat, a shot while they would still in the car would be imposable.

Jake never got a chance to take the shot though he was knocked out from behind (one of the down falls of working alone.) When he came to Jake was strapped to a chair Arabic was spoken in the background.

"Name and rank!"

The voice spoke in accented English, and was followed by a punch to his face. Jake bit down on the inside of his cheek he draw blood. He would need to be strong straightening his resolve to pain, and wait for death. Jake closed his eyes as the blows landed on him and the orders _'nameandnameandrank'_ were repeated over and over again. After what seemed like an entirety they throw him in a hole. Jake crawls up against the dirty corner of the hole and pulls his knees up to his chin. They don't know his name that much Jake is shore he didn't have dog tags on him, he had arrived a nobody and he would die a nobody B613 expected nothing less.

When he woke someone was slapping him Jake shut his eyes screw this if they wanted to kill him then just do it.

"Captain Ballard."

Just kill him.

"Captain Ballard."

Wait, he hadn't told them his name. Jake's eyes snapped open a marine was standing over him, he must be hallucinating, he wanted to cry.

"Captain Ballard I'm here to help can you stand?" the marine asked.

Jake started at the hallucination it seemed irrational to answer something that wasn't real, but really what did he have to lose so he nodded then everything went black.

"Jake, Jake."

Jake knew that voice it was the voice from summers at the cape running on the beach the smell of bourbon on his father's breath. It hurts to breath, but he opens his eyes. Fitz is smiling a tight smile that he only used when he was truly worried. He is older than the last time Jake saw him more fine lines around his eyes. Jake read an article that a sitting president aged more in one year than an average man aged in five. Seeing his half brother now Jake had to agree Fitz looked exhausted.

"F-Fitz," Jake said his voice scratchy from weeks of unused.

Fitz smiled he was relived, and Jake was surprised they hadn't exactly left on good terms. It was unreal seeing each other after five years. Fitz was the president, and Jake a man who should be dead.

"I'm so glade you're alright Jake we all are. I-I thought," Fitz looked down at his hand they were shaking.

Jake started him not shore if Fitz was grand standing he glanced around the hospital room and surprised to fine they were alone. Fitz recovered quickly his expression was earnest as he looked at his brother.

"It's done Jake it's time to come home," Fitz says his voice strong commanding, that's an order.

Jake is tired, he's tired of B613 of death blood and fighting. He's tired of watching his brother from afar as though they are strangers, as though he were a civilian.

"Yes sir, "Jake says.

Fitz smiles he's glade to have something back that's his.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake is assigned to a cushy job at the Pentagon where no one cares weather he shows up or not. A furnished apartment is also waiting for him along with a nurse for the first two weeks he's home. When the bones heal Fitz invites him to play a pick up game.

"Push me Jake," Fitz says, "don't let me win."

"I would but I'm afraid the guys with guns will shot me," Jake says nodding at the secret service.

Fitz laughs a real laugh that he really doses these days. He's worried about Jake, but he's glade to have his little brother back. He'd missed Jake's blunt funny observations. Fitz remembered when he was told that he might never hear that voice again.

_The briefing on East Sudan was almost over when Tom walked into the oval._

_"Sir," Tom whispered in he ear._

_"What?" Fitz snaps._

_He's drunk like he has been since the assassination. He snaps at everyone now Mellie, Cyrus, even the ambassador to Sweden last week. _

_"Mr. President their have an emergency it might be best to clear the room," Tom said._

_Fitz is angry with the secret service man. What was it Olivia, Cyrus buying for his attention?_

_"Just tell me Tom," Fitz barks._

_It comes out a little louder Fitz intends, and the young intelligence analyst giving the presentation stops short for moment in shock. Tom bristles shock also covering his normally calm face._

_"Sir Captain Ballard has been taken prisoner in eastern Afghanistan."_

_The pen in the Presidents hands shakes._

_"Gen-gentlemen would you give us a moment?" Fitz hears himself say._

_The pen is still shaking, and continues to until Mellie arrives. Her face is surprisingly soft. She kneels before him taking his hands in hers, and the shaking stops. _

_"Fitz," she says, "Jake you need to strong, to be his president," Mellie says._

_Fitz is surprised that Mellie is tough demanding lately she had been humoring him lately, but now she is strong blunt and truthful almost like Olivia. _

_"We're going to get him Fitz, we'll get him." _

_They don't get Jake for another long agonizing three weeks._

_"Be patient mister President these thing take time," Cyrus says._

_"The press can't know no matter what you do Cyrus no one can know about this," Fitz says._

_Cyrus nods his head frowning._

_"Of Corse sir, but May I ask why?" _

_"No," Fitz says._

_He doesn't tell Cyrus that it's his fault that his little brother joined the Navy, or that they hadn't spoken since Operation Remington. Fitz had made his brother a killer, and now Jake may die because of that, Fitz felt a cold dread enter him._

_"Just get him out," Fitz says. _

_When the SEAL'S pull Jake from the hole he weighs less than a hundred pounds, and Fitz watches the rescue mission from the war room he bites the inside of his cheek a habit from childhood. He is calm and presidential thanks all involved and leaves the room quickly. He can't look at broken bones on his brother the whip marks on Jake's back Fitz can't stand to see someone who always been his hurt. It takes all of Cyrus's reasoning to keep Fitz from blowing the people who did this to his brother out of this world._

_When he hears Jake's voice for the first time in nearly six years it's scratchy and low, but Fitz isn't shore he heard anything more beautiful. _

"Fitz," Jake says, "you need to stop pulling me off the street in the middle of day I have a phone," Jake says shooting the ball and missing.

"Not a secure phone," Fitz says shooting this time the ball made it through the hoop.

"So I need a special Fitz phone now?" Jack asked his eyebrows rose.

Fitz laughed.

"Ah come on it's not like you Navel officers are doing any working," Fitz teased.

Jake stole the ball easily from him and dibbled away.

"With all do respect Mr. President I haven't been given much work lately," Jake said he'd stop dribbling.

Fitz started at his brother the bruises had begun to fade, but slightly dead look in his eyes remained. The secret serviceman on Fitz's right pointed to his watch, he turned to his brother and smiled his most Presidential smile.

"I have a meeting thanks for stopping by," Fitz said he held out his hand to his brother, Jake didn't shake it.

Jake was dropped off in a dark unmarked government car on a busy D.C. corner not far from his apartment. He spotted the professional looking black man in a suit buy a muffin on the corner coffee cart. The man Eli Pope worked at a Smithsonian, Jake had also once watched him kill a man with his bare hands. Jake foolishly wanted to turn around and disappear he was well trained Jake Ballard could never be seen again. Instead Jake walked over and bought a cup of coffee then walked to near by park. He sate and waited until Command sate beside him. Jake felt himself involuntarily sit up straighter while in the presence of his superior.

"It's good to see you're alright solider," Eli said.

Jake highly doubted Eli Pope wouldn't slight his throat if it served his porpoises, but today Eli wanted him so today Jake lived.

"Thank you sir," Jake said his voice distant and hard.

"Don't be so mad Captain Ballard you knew the risk, you knew we would never claim you," Eli said.

Jake wasn't mad right now he felt absolutely nothing but the deep coldness that seemed to be permanently settled in his gut. Jake didn't think, didn't feel just waited for orders.

Eli sniped his coffee a slight smile on his face. The two looked like friends having a quick lunch not that far from the white house. Eli pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to Jake. Jake poked it with his thumb, Eli laughed.

"It's a turkey sandwich Jake you look like skin and bones," Eli said his voice light like he's speaking to a son.

Jake unwraps the turkey sandwich and takes a bite, it taste like death, but most of what he eats dose these days.

"Keep playing basketball with your brother," Eli says standing up buttoning his suit jacket, "Maybe we'll have burgers next time."

When Command was gone Jake uproots himself from the cold bench, and pucks up the turkey sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake didn't attend his father's funeral, he liked to think this was because he was stationed in Japan at the time, but he knew it was because you didn't invite the mistress's son to the very public funeral. His brother was running for President it was up to him to make teary-eyed eulogies, and it was up the second family to stay quite. Jake's mother was dead so the secret's died with her. She had worked for the Grant family until the day she died as lowly secretary. Peggy Ballard also vacationed with the Grant family every summer at their private summer home. Jake remembered the first time he realized his father wasn't really his father.

_"Jacob," Big Jerry bombed._

_Jake tired to pull free from Fitz's death grip. He was seven and he wanted to go to his father, his daddy was calling him, and his mommy was crying, but his brother was holding him down. There was pounding on the locked bedroom door, but Fitz didn't blink just held him on the bed._

_"I-I wa-wan-want da-dd-dad," Jake wined tears in his eyes._

_"Ssshhh," Fitz said._

_The pounding stopped suddenly, and both boys jumped in surprise when they heard the sound of the door unlocking. Jerry moved with a swift rage throwing Fitz across the room, and lifted Jake up by his hair. _

_"Dad," Jake says he's shocked and confused._

_"Don't call ME that YOU SONOFABITCH!" Jerry screamed spit landing on his face._

_Fitz is screaming, but Jake isn't shore what he just knows that he's in trouble because he called Jerry dad at the ice cream shop the other day. When he hears the snap of his left arm that is twisted behind his back Jake doesn't scream for his father he screams for Fitz._

Eli Pope and Big Jerry would probably have been good friends in another lifetime. They both taught Jake about pain. They would do anything for the United States of America, and including sacrificing Jake. They both could be soft almost kind they nurtured him, and Jake hated them for that.

Jake doesn't sleep on the anniversary of his father's death, and part of him is pleased when Fitz calls him in the middle of the night to say he can't either.

"I thought you said it had to be a secure line," Jake says.

"I lied," Fitz, says his words are slightly slurred.

Jake considers hanging up the phone this call is surly being recorded for B613 to listen to, but he doesn't it almost makes him happy that Fitz also isn't happy.

"You know I was thinking about when you joined the Navy," Fitz says, "and I couldn't remember how old you were I was going to ask one of my people, but then I thought I'd ask you."

Jake feels sudden anger sprouts Fitz _didn't remember_ well Jake shore did! He remembered being woken up in the middle of the night to be brought down to a recruitment office. He remembered his father putting his hands on his shoulders, and smiling.

_"Son," Jerry said._

_Jake hummed with happiness his father had called him son._

_"This is your duty make me pride boy," Jerry barked._

_"Yes Sir," Jake said._

"I was seventeen," Jake said.

Seventeen and to stupid to question Big Jerry who had just been caught with a hooker, and didn't need another family with his secretary popping up, Jake never thought his dad would send him to war to protect his public image.

Fitz hums in acknowledgement.

Jake is raddled, and angry he wishes Fitz would go away.

"I'm sorry Jake-I-I should have-," Fitz says grasping for words.

"Stop," Jake snaps.

He can't stands the self pity from Fitz the leader of the free world with his three kids and pretty wife.

Theirs a stuns silence on the other phone, but then Fitz chuckles slightly.

"Your right we're Navy men not pussy whipped," Fitz said his voice jovial.

Jake forces a chuckle out.

"Remember Sargent Miller?"

Fitz howled with laugher.

"You boys are the sorriest excuse for Navy men I have ever seen," Fitz said with his best impersonation of Sargent Miller.

Jake laughed his first real laugh in a long time.

"Remember when you stole his bourbon?" Fitz asked.

"I remember almost getting court marshaled," Jake said.

"It worked out in the end," Fitz said.

"Only because you called Jerry," Jake said softly.

Fitz paused he hadn't been shore Jake knew about that. He didn't want to think about begging his father to get Jake out of trouble.

_"I don't know what you want me to do Fitzgerald?" Big Jerry said._

_The connection had been spotty since Fitz was on a carrier in the Gulf._

_"He's your son I want to fix this," Fitz hissed into the phone._

_"You dumbass," Jerry screamed, "maybe I should just leave you poor mother while I'm at it."_

_"Mom practically raised Jake do you think she would want him to be court marshaled"_

_"I have a meeting Fitzgerald," Jerry said._

_"Wait," Fitz said, "I'll come work on the campaign after I'm discharged."_

_Fitz almost picture Jerry's triumphant smile on the other line._

_"I'll make the call," Jerry said._

"You know if I hadn't have called him I wouldn't be here," Fitz said.

"I know," Jake said.

Fitz paused he taking a snip of his scotch.

"I've been thinking maybe we should make our meetings a little more official," Fitz said.

Jake wasn't shore how he feels about this up until this point his and Fitz had seen each other for short periods of time, but they more they saw of one another the more access B613 had to Fitz. On the other hand the President of the United States and a supper spy both seemed to have no one to call in the middle so maybe Jake would give into his emotions.

I don't own Scandal


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you I'd bring cheeseburgers," Eli said.

Jake looked at the greasy fast food bag siting on his lap. Eli took a seat next to Jake on the bench. It did not escape Jake's notice that he never ate during these meetings.

"The President has asked me for a weekly meeting," Jake said.

"Your burgers are getting cold," Eli said glancing at the bag still untouched.

Jake took the cheeseburger from the bag, he wondered if B613 had a file on him that said he liked burgers probably. He took a bite from the burger, and it tasted like the most wonderful thing in the world, Jake tried not to think he sold his soul to get it.

"See the best burgers in the city," Eli said a small smile on his face," my daughter use to love them."

Jake stopped chewing Command had a daughter?

"Yes I have daughter Jake," Eli said reading his mind.

"It's none of my business Sir," Jake said sitting up extremely straight on the cold bench.

"Yes it is because I want you to follow her," Eli said discreetly passing him a folder.

"I don't understand Sir," Jake said frowning.

"It's a simple orders follow her, make her like you," Eli said.

Jake felt his insides go cold the very thought of bringing another person into his pack of lies, but he couldn't say no he wouldn't be put back in a hole.

"Yes Sir," Jake, "I'll get right on it," Jake said tucking the file into his jacket.

Eli seems to pause as though he wanted to say something. His mouth opened and closed but then he seemed to think better of it he turned and walked away.

Olivia Pope was noticeable she was wearing bright white in a sea of D.C. black. She never looked up from her blackberry even when she descended the stairs into the subway. She talks alarmingly fast Jake can tell that just from observing her.

"Fix it Abbey," she says, "We need to get the mistress in check."

Jake knows she's fixer from her file, but from see her Jake would describe her more like a warrior. She attack everything with a driven intensity that Jake admired it was rivaled only by politicians and hired killers. Olivia Pope is like a onion so many level's waiting to be peeled, Jake can never tire of watching her.

Three weeks latter Jake sets up their first real meeting.

"Sorry," Jake says handing her the phone he 'accidently' nocked out of her hand.

"It's aright," Olivia, said a dissent amused smile on her face.

"I hope I didn't mess up your life," Jake says nodding to the phone.

Olivia look down the same amused slightly detached look on his face.

"No my life is still intact," Olivia says.

"You want a coffee?" Jake asks with his most charming smile, "It's the lest I can do."

Jake squints at her as though trying to place her.

"Let me guess a aid for a Senator or a Congressmen," Jake said.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Well this coffee shop is kind of the hanging place for D.C. elite," Jake said lowering his voice as though sharing a secret.

"Is that right?" Olivia said her eyes faking native interest.

Jake nodded his head, "I once saw the Vice President steal someone's latte.

"Not cool," Olivia said.

"I agree, so what do you do?" Jake asked.

Olivia smiled coyly, "I make jam," she said.

"Cool fake job," Jake says.

She smiles, and Jake is dazzled.

"Have good day," She says leaving in a rush of white.

Eli is waiting for him by the Lincoln memorial reading the paper. It's the middle of the day and school children mill around on their eighth grade field trip.

"How's it going?" Eli asked handing Jake a muffin.

Jake bits into the muffin he's now unsurprised that this man insist on feeding him. He feels like a turkey being fattened up for thanksgiving.

"She's quite work, and home sometimes she swims," Jake says, "I recently indicated contact."

"I know all that Jake," Eli said," I was asking how _you_ were doing Jake."

Jake feels like his head might explode. What dose Command want from him? He almost misses the hole in moments like this atlases he knew what his captures wanted, but now Jake found himself unable to judge anyone's motives.

"What do you want from _me_?" Jake said miserably

Eli lifted his hand to put it on Jake's shoulder, but then pulled away as if realizing they were in public.

"I want you to fulfill your legacy," Eli said.

"What legacy?" Jake said.

"B613 was founded by me and my partner," Eli said, "Jerry Grant was that partner."

Jake started at him was he lying?

"I know that you thought he sent you away, but there are thing you don't know," Eli said his voice soft almost caring.

Jake is feels like he might be sick with the cold wet shock. Eli Pope is a man of many lies, but Jake couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling that an important piece of his life was falling into place. Why Jake had been taken into the Navy in the dead of night, how Jake had met Eli Pope on an airstrip after Operation Remington, and a million other things that had never quite added up.

"Alright let's say I believe you if this is my legacy then why did I spend the last three weeks in a hole?" Jake said.

Eli frowned as though he didn't understand the question.

"You knew the risk," was all he said.

"I was in B613 before Jerry died did he know that?" Jake asked.

Eli looked uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"Let's just say management had changed by then," Eli said.

"I need more answers," Jake said.

"Next meeting," Eli said folding his paper and walking down the large white steps.

Jake threw the muffin on the stairs and crushes it beneath his toe.


	5. Chapter 5

The leader of the free world discreetly slipped into an apartment building in Georgetown. The secret service had swept the floor before knocking on the door of the resident of apartment 3D. Olivia Pope pulled open the door a glass of red wine in her hand. She doesn't look very surprised to see Fitz on her doorstep she simply holds the door ajar for him to enter. Fitz smiles pulling off his suit jacket as he walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asks.

Fitz just smiles at her his eyes soft, god she's beautiful.

"Well you know I was just in the neighborhood," Fitz says smiling.

"You said you didn't want to see me," Olivia says crossing her arms over her chest.

Fitz is ashamed about their last encounter in the coat closet where their body's rubbed up against each other. At the time Fitz's mind had been clouded by Defiance, and bullet that had barely missed his heart, but now looking into her big brown eyes he couldn't remember why they had fought.

"Livy," Fitz said his warm breath on the nap of her neck makes her shiver.

Olivia Pope has never gotten very fare in the practice of hating him. She has tried, but the she thinks him calling her '_sweet baby girl'_ and she caves.

"Fitz," Olivia says.

Their inches apart now almost touching Fitz is breathing heavy his chest rising and falling hope dancing in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Olivia insists without any real conviction.

"I can't think of any other place I should be," Fitz says wrapping his arms her.

Olivia sighs breathing in his smell, she had spent hours smelling an old shirt of his, but nothing could quite compare his strong arms wrapped around her. There was nothing that compared to sleeping with Fitz feeling his body move beneath her made her sigh with happiness. They felt complete together, and for one night he was able to sleep in the bed of the women he loved.

Not fare from that Georgetown apartment two men met on a bench.

"You need to get closer to Olivia Pope," Eli Pope said.

"Sir I've already indicated contact," Jake said.

"Sleep with her," Eli said.

Cold shock washed over Jake.

"What?" Jake said.

"Sleep with her distract her," Eli said.

"Sir I don't think I can't do that," Jake said.

This man is sick no matter how nice he may seem he was a snake in the grass.

"This is your mission solider, " Eli said his voice icy, "And it could be your last if you want it to be."

Jake doesn't need to think twice B613 has been his entire adult life, and if he sleep with his eyes closed he'll take it and run.

"Yes sir," He says.


	6. Chapter 6

"If you wanted a date you could have just asked."

Olivia Pope is surprised to see Jake in full dress uniform at the Pentagon. She is unaware that this meeting has been planed for weeks. He had sent her the client a high-ranking general who had an affair with a college student.

Olivia gives him an icy smile.

"I'm not here to see you," She says, "I'm looking for a Captain Jacob Ballard."

"Well look no further," Jake said smiling charmingly.

"Your Captain Jacob Ballard?" Olivia says her left eyebrow rising.

"Yep and I'm guessing your not here to sell me jam," Jake said.

Her lips twitched upward.

"No I'm here to talk to you about lending your support to General Stuart," Olivia said.

"Let's go to my office," Jake said.

The office is one of the largest in the building another gift from Fitz. Olivia glances at the collection of photos, and smiles.

"I like this one," Olivia says picking one of the photos.

Jake looks at the photos she's holding. It was taken after Operation Remington when the whole team was just happy to be alive; the whole team had run into the black sea. The photo is of their backs against the blue sea. Jake has spent so little time in this office that he's never noticed that photo tucked in the back. Jake wonders if Fitz had put the photo their, and wonders why Fitz would want to remember that awful mission.

"What can I help you with Miss. Pope?" Jake asked turning away from the picture.

"I need your support for the General," Olivia said.

"I'm a Captain in Military intelligence I'm not shore what I can do," Jake said taking a seat behind the desk.

Olivia taped her foot impatiently her lips in a thin line.

"Fitz sent me," she said.

Jake started at her shocked as a spy he was never supposes to be taken off guard, but now he was.

"Oh," Jake said.

Olivia takes off her white coat, and sits down across from him. She's remarkably calm for someone who's sleeping with the President. Jake pulls at his tie it suddenly seems very tight.

"The President could call me himself," Jake says trying to keep his voice even.

Olivia frowns at him; Captain Jacob Ballard wasn't what she had been expecting. He and Fitz shared similar hair color, the same shaped face, and their eyes were the same color. They both charming without really trying, and they could both make her smile which was not easy. Jake was slightly shorter than Fitz, and his nose was slightly longer, but he was still handsome. What really made them different was the way they stood Fitz's stance was always warm and open even when he had the wait of the world on his shoulders. Jake on the other hand stands like a soldier. His back is always straight his eyes always in the door like their always under attack. They may be brothers, but they couldn't be more different.

"Fitz can't get involved, but he doesn't want a good man a _good soldier_ to go down for something so stupid," Olivia says.

Jake nods his head frowning at her. His plan isn't going the way he'd like. The fact that his brother had an affair wasn't surprising after all Mellie and Fitz's marriage had never been perfect, but Olivia Pope had come out of left field. Olivia Pope wasn't just a mistress though she was a professional she was the type of woman you fell in love with. The fact that Eli had lied to him was more worrisome than his brother's love life.

"Tell Fitz I'll make a call," Jake tells her.

Olivia smiles she's pleased.

"Thank you Captain Ballard," Olivia says.

She leaves quickly her wrapping white coat around her as she exits the government building. Olivia takes out her second phone and dials.

"Hello Olivia," Fitz says.

"Your brother said yes, but I don't think he was very happy with me," Olivia said.

"He'll get over it," Fitz says casually, "You did the right thing. Now tell me what you're wearing."

Olivia laughs Fitz has been happy to have her and his brother back. Mellie has been absent and dissent so Fitz is happy he's drinking less. Olivia Pope happily makes her way to the subway, she never notices a man in a black suit across the street watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mellie Grant had been shocked when the man in the black suit called her and said Olivia Pope had left Captain Jake Ballard's office.

"What do mean she just saw him?" Mellie had asked.

"Olivia Pope made a visit to Captain Ballard should I follow Miss?" the man in the black suit asked.

"NO!" Mellie said, "Stay with Jake."

"Yes Miss," the man in the black suit said.

Mellie's hands shook as she hung up the phone. She was boiling over with fear and shame; Olivia Pope had been to see Jake. What had Jake told _Olivia Pope_? She had started to have Jake followed this week because Jake and the first lady shared a secret, Jake knew what Big Jerry had done that night on the couch. They hadn't spoken in years, but since Jake had returned Mellie had begun to worry that Jake would tell someone. After a week of having her brother-in-law followed Mellie had begun to feel silly then Olivia Pope showed up at Jake's office. Mellie felt chills run down her spine as she remembered the last time she'd had spoken to her brother-in-law.

_Mellie felt Big Jerry's hot breathe on her neck. Mellie shut her eyes and hoped for it to be over. Suddenly the weight of Jerry was gone and the sound of a scuffle could be heard. Mellie sate up afraid that Fitz had found her in this compromising position, but instead she found Jake pining Big Jerry to the ground._

_"Jake stop it let him go," Mellie had cried jumping up pulling on the young soliders arm._

_Jake hadn't moved he simply continued to hold his father by his neck, Jerry was gasping for breath. _

_"Please Jake," Mellie cried her southern accent drawling out._

_Jake seemed to snap out of it because he let Jerry go who gasped for breath on the ground. Mellie let Jake pull her from the den; she doesn't realize she's shaking until Jake puts his Navy dress coat around he._

_"Mellie," Jake said approaching her like she was a scared animal._

_"I-I think I'm going to be sick," Mellie said._

_She staggered over to the near by powder room, and locked the door. Mellie kneeled by the toilet, but her stomach was empty. She could hear Jake shifting outside the door, but she was thankful he didn't speak to her. She wasn't shore how long she stayed in the bathroom, but when she came out Jake was waiting for her. She had been pleased to see he hadn't woke up Fitz instead he offered her a cup of coffee. _

_Mellie took a long calming sip, and was surprised to find it helped._

_"Where is he?" Mellie asked._

_Jake frowned, their were speaks of blood on his collar._

_"Don't worry about him," Jake said darkly._

_"What did you do Jake?" Millie asked._

_"Why do you care Mellie? He tied to rape you," Jake said shaking his head._

_Mellie felt a cold wave of dared wash over her. Was that really what she was to everyone now a victim? She was no longer in shock just concerned about Fitz finding out._

_"You can't tell Fitz," She said staring at Jake._

_Jake started at her with something close to pity._

_"We're not exactly talking anyway," he said._

_Mellie took another sip of the coffee. She wondered if what it said about them that they were each handling this incredibly well, probably that they were fucked up._

When Mellie woke in the morning Jerry was in the hospital from a "fall" and Jake was gone.

"I've decided about the governorship," Fitz said in the morning.

"Really," Mellie asked holding her breath.

"I'm going to do it, but fuck the old man I don't need his help," Fitz said.

"Your right we don't need him," Millie said.

Fitz won the governors mansion, Jake disappeared into several oversea missions and Mellie turned to stone.


End file.
